1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of music. More specifically, the invention comprises an accessory holder which can be attached to a prior art microphone stand, music stand, or similar article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern musical bands typically perform with a wealth of electronic amplification equipment. Microphones are commonly used. For those musicians playing instruments, it is common to mount the microphone on a separate stand. FIG. 1 shows a prior art microphone stand 10. A heavy base (not shown) rests on the floor. Tube 12 extends upward from the base. Locking collet 14 mounts to the top of tube 12. Mast 18 extends upward through locking collet 14. It carries microphone clip 20 which, in turn, mounts microphone 22. Cord 24 leads to the amplification equipment.
Those skilled in the art will know that the height of microphone 22 is adjusted by loosening locking collet 14 and sliding mast 18 in and out of tube 12. Once the desired height is obtained, locking collet 14 is turned clockwise until it is tight. This action frictionally engages mast 18 within tube 12. Those skilled in the art will also know that the particular type of microphone stand shown is but one of many. The features depicted are typical however. It is also true that similar stands are used for other purposes, such as holding sheet music.
While not intending to cast aspersions on musicians in general, it is commonly known that many members of that profession like to smoke and drink while performing. This presents a dilemma for the musician He or she must generally use both hands to play the instrument. A beverage or cigarette must therefore be lad down somewhere on the stage, producing trip and fie hazards.
The present invention comprises accessory holder designed t o attach to a microphone stand or simile article. The microphone s stand has a lower tube, a lock colt on the top of the lower tube, and a mast extending upward from the locking colt. The accessory holder has a top mount with a mast receiver that slips around the mast just over the top of the locking collet. The accessory holder also has a clip designed to slip around and engage the mast below the locking collet in order to lock the holder to the microphone stand. A variety of holding devices can be affixed to the accessory holder, including devices configure to hold an ashtray, a beverage, and a pick.